Alone with my love in the Digiworld
by sasodei-fangirl
Summary: a Takari this is my first story so please don't be to hard.


Kari pov

I sat on the edge of the Digital river in the Digi world. The Digi world is a computer place which is connected to our world. The only way to get in the Digi world is a Digi vice which only the Digi destined have. A Digi destined is a person chosen to save the digital world when it is in trouble. I Hikari are one of those Digi destined I'm twelve with a Digimon named Gatomon. A Digimon is a creature made up of data but make no mistake they are real living things. I was off in my own little world thinking about T.K. he is my best friend. T.K. is another Digi destined his brother was also one and is now a rock star. T.K. has a digimon named Patamon much like mine Patamon is an angel digimon. I have the crest of Light and he has the crest of Hope the two strongest crests. A Crest makes your Digimon Digivole into a stronger digimon there are ten crests. A friend of mine named Daisuke has the crest of Courage like my brother did his digimon is Veemon. I would like him if he didn't have a crush on me and call me his girl and all ways get T.K.'s name wrong all the time. I told almost everything to T.K. except the fact I have the hugest crush on him. I would tell him but I don't want to ruin are friendship if he said no and T.K. is the cutest boy ever and all the girls have crushes on him but if they ask him out he smiles and says sorry but I like someone else and if I ask him about who the person he likes is he tells me is just a lie. I love him guys ask me out a lot or the better word is try because I never listen and I despise ever girl in my school because they like my T.K. I know he isn't mine but I want to be his. Right now I was thinking of his face and how it made me so happy when I saw him smile and I wish every time it was me making him smile and just being near him made me love him even more now I was just waiting for him to come and be with me like he said he would.

T.K. pov

I was packing my things in a rush I could wait to see Kari. I couldn't lie to myself self and say I thought of her as just a friend she was my best friend and my love. I knew she would never feel the same for me I was just a friend to her. I smiled every time I saw her even if I was depressed and that is why she got the crest of light because she is my light even in my dark abyss which is my life. My parents are split apart and I don't live with my brother anymore and the only good things in my life are Patamon and Kari how I love it when she says my name. I put in some medicine Kari had always been a sick child and I died a little in side when I saw her ill last time she almost died three months ago. I was by her side the whole time never leaving for any reason even food. At the end she went into a coma for about a day and the doctors thought she wasn't going to make it and I broke down in tears when the doctors told us and while I was crying on her hand she woke up the doctors said it was miracle. The first thing she said was T.K. why are you crying. I can't help but love her I don't think anyone can so I understand why he loved her but it pissed me off when he called Kari his girl I had to bite my tongue to keep from killing him. The only thing I liked about his love for Kari was when he would call me the wrong name and Kari would yell at him for it. I could get the picture of her out of my mind and I was in such a rush that I didn't even hear Matt come in who was staying for the weekend. I piled clothes into the large backpack which had to be large seeing how many thing I pack. I was paying so little attention on anything besides Kari that I was startled when Matt asked me what I was doing. I took a deep breath and told him me and Kari where going to be in the digital world. He smirked evilly before he began sing Kari and T.K. sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g. I walked out to the kitchen which I had just filled I liked it better here than dad's place seeing how he never had food. I grabbed some soda and two bags of chips. I packed it in the backpack and walked over to the drawers and grabbed two packs of matches then I smiled as I remembered that Kari had a big sweet tooth. I walked off to my room and looked at the door to make sure Matt was not there once I was sure I pulled out a big brown box. I opened it to show a large amount of candy and decided to put all the candy in the backpack. I also throw some pillows coats, and a large blanket which I would never tell Matt because he would say things like only one that I just didn't want to hear. I pulled my backpack on which was extremely heavy and left to go to the Digi world. I soon found myself at the school and went in. once I got in a found out some troubling news the gate had closed behind me and that was the only way out.

Kari pov

T.K. came running with his big backpack which I knew had medicine, cloths, matches, food, candy, coats, and my favorite blanket that allowed me to get very close to him my I knew something was wrong but still he smiled. He told that the gate was closed and I was mixed with panic and happiness. I was locked in the Digi world but I was locked in it with my love. We raced up to the entrance and talked to the others only to find out we were stuck. I looked up to see the sun setting and I yawned and we decided to go to sleep. We walked off to the edge of the lake and laid out a blanket and put the pillows out. I was the only one going to sleep yet I watched the moon before sleeping. I was awoken by my Dig vice going off I groggily sat up and looked at it pressing a button and all the others appeared on the screen. "Hi how are you guys doing?" Matt asked and I knew by the tone in his voice what he was hinting. T.K. sat up and looked at the Digi screen but he most have went to sleep late because oddly he dropped like a brick knocking me down with him.

"T.K. wake up I can't breathe" I said he looked up at me smiling before he was off to get food and wood for a fire.

"What happened to you" Matt asked.

"T.K. decided to back to sleep only this time I was the bed." I sighed.

"T.P. did what to my girl" Daisuke shouted.

"It is T.K. and I'm not your girl god I'm stuck in the digital world alone with T.K. and yet I still can't get away from you!" I shouted at Daisuke. I turned off my Digi vice after they said they could get us out tomorrow and laid down when T.K. came back. He made the fire and cooked the fish he had catch I admired him from behind. He turned around and saw me before I could look away and he smirked.

"Are you watching me" he asked.

T.K. pov

"Maybe" Kari smiled. I was stunned by her response because I was Joking I turned bright red and blinked.

"I was joking" I stuttered.

"I wasn't" She blushed and looked at her feet. I crawled over to her and rolled her under me not noticing the fact I turned on the computer so that everyone could see and I leant down and captured her lips. She was stunned for only about half a second before she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

"T.C. what are you doing to my Kari" I heard Davis yell. We pulled apart and blinked.

"Did you just hear Davis" I asked she nodded. We both turned to see the computer on and it showed Cody, Davis, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Ken, Joe, and Youli watching us it was quite for a well.

"You have to pay for Dinner this time" Matt teased.

"Your brother violated my baby sister you bastard I'm telling mom Kari is not a virgin" Tai said mumbled.

"Calm down man she is a virgin it is T.K." Matt said shaking Tai. Me and Kari sat up and glared at him.

"Yeah well you two are gay and had sex in the digital world all the time" I snapped.

"Yeah" Kari agreed.

"You knew" Tai gasped.

"Yeah I told her" Matt said.

"What why"

"Would you rather let them see why we were moaning so I told them before hand before hand seeing as how we both know they are light sleepers? Didn't you every wonder why every morning we found the curled up to gather asleep in a cave." Kari reached over and turned off the computer. Then wrapped her hands around my neck pulling me down to her and we continued our kissing.

The End


End file.
